yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Johnny Steps's Duel
}} Yami Yugi and Johnny Steps faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, before the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. This Duel takes place before the Battle City arc officially begins. Prior Events Yugi and Téa Gardner go out on a date, with Yami Yugi in control the entire time. During a trip to an arcade, Yugi and Tea encounter a master of Dance Dance Revolution by the name of Johnny Steps, who challenges Tea and loses. He finds the two and Yugi challenges him to a game of Duel Monsters, if Yugi wins, Johnny leaves Tea alone and if Johnny wins, Tea has to go out with him. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Johnny Steps Turn 1: Johnny Johnny Steps draws. He then Normal Summons "Sonic Maid" (1200/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Sonic Maid" (Johnny 2000 → 1800). Turn 3: Johnny Johnny Steps draws "Water Omotics" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 5: Johnny Johnny draws "Spirit of the Harp" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/2000) in Defense Position. He then activates "Chorus of Sanctuary" to increase the DEF of every Defense Position monster on his side of the field by 500 ("Spirit of the Harp": 800/2000 → 2500). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Water Omotics" (Johnny 1800 → 1200). Turn 7: Johnny Johnny draws "Witch of the Black Forest" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1200) in Defense Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Witch of the Black Forest" with the "Lady of Faith" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Musician King" (1750/1500) in Attack Position. "Musician King" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1650). Johnny then Sets a card. Turn 8: Yami Yugi "Curse of Dragon" attacks "Musician King", but Johnny activates his face-down "Metalmorph" to transform "Musician King" into "Heavy Metal King" as well as increase his ATK and DEF by 300 ("Heavy Metal King": 1750 → 2050/1500 → 1800). "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Curse of Dragon" (Yami Yugi 1650 → 1600). Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Johnny "Heavy Metal King" attacks "Giant Soldier of Stone". The effect of "Metalmorph" activates, increasing its ATK by half the ATK of "Giant Soldier of Stone" during damage calculation ("Heavy Metal King": 2050 → 2700/1800) only. "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". After damage calculation, the effect of "Metalmorph" expires ("Heavy Metal King": 2700 → 2050/1800). Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Heavy Metal King" (Johnny 1200 → 750). Johnny thinks there must be a mistake because as the effect of "Metalmorph" should have raised the ATK of "Metalmorph" to 3300; making him stronger than "Dark Magician". Yami Yugi explains that the effect of "Metalmorph" on increasing the equipped monster's ATK only activates when "Heavy Metal King" attacks, not when it's attacked by another monster. Johnny, at this point, asks Yami Yugi for his name. When he finds out that his opponent is the duelist who defeated Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Johnny quits. Aftermath Tea berates Johnny for being a coward, and feeling dejected, before leaving, Johnny thanks Tea for being honest with him. After which, Yugi and Tea head to the Domino Museum, looking for the answers to Yami's past. Trivia *This duel is the last of the entire anime to use Duelist Kingdom Rules.